Kokoro no Kiseki!
by Shiroi Ray Kon
Summary: Siempre hay que sonreír. Siempre hay que creer en Dios y en los milagros. Nada es como parece ser a simple vista ¡pues todo es bello mientras salga del corazón! ¡El mundo es de otro color!
1. The Heart's Way!

**¡A PURESENTO! Today it's your birthday!**

 **Y bueno yo quería darte esta historia que en un principio iba a ser un One-shot pero luego creció y se hizo tan grande que estoy muy feliz de añadirle más partes de lo que yo pensaba!**

 **Adoro** _ **Saint Seiya**_ **y adoro escribir sobre la pareja de nuestros signos! de veras! me encantan!**

 **Ya no puedo más, ¡yo tengo que decirlo!**

 **KAI ¡TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE!**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **Yo estaré cada vez más cerca de ti**

 **¡y te encontraré!**

 _ **Ray Kon**_

*::*::*

 _SAINT SEIYA – THE LOST CANVAS creado por Shiori Teshirogi._

" _Palm of Hand" *Sinfonía de Amor* - Symphony of Fate Ending Theme song._

*::*::*

 _The song sounds like a radiant heart. There´s only a piano & violin melody, furthermore, a gentle voice fusing in with the romantic music._

 _*:::In the dead of night_

 _think of you and me in the old golden times_

 _half awake and half asleep_

 _realized I should not be hesitant_

 _the so-called fate_

 _should be clearly seen through by anyone_

 _always held firmly in their hands_

 _If I'm not so headstrong_

 _if I look at your firm expression_

 _no matter how beautiful the scenery is_

 _no match for your look at me into the eye_

 _more than the brilliant stars_

 _In the dead of night, think of the ..._

 _dead of night_

 _think of you and me in the old golden times_

 _half awake and half asleep_

 _realized I should not be hesitant_

 _the so-called fate_

 _should be clearly seen through by anyone_

 _always held firmly in their hands_

 _My love_

 _has always been held firmly in my hands:::*_

 _Si la felicidad tuviera forma, ¿cuál sería? Entre tantos rostros que refleja la luz sólo hay uno, tan sencillo y generoso, tan tiernamente honesto. Es precisamente el rostro del AMOR._

*::*::*

 **KOKORO NO KISEKI!**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

" _ **The Heart's Way!"**_

Esos pensamientos… ¿por qué de pronto se manifiestan en su interior?

"TADAIMA!"

 _ **!**_

Su rostro se elevó sobresaltado, el aire entró por su boca como si alguien lo hubiese empujado hasta dentro de sus pulmones rozándole fuertemente la garganta.

El largo tiempo en estado de concentración se había desvanecido a causa del inesperado invitado que venía aproximándose. Su voz y sus pasos tan enérgicos se escuchaban como fuegos artificiales reventando repentinamente en una noche de calma.

El joven muchacho que había ingresado tan alegremente se encuentra frente a frente con el santo de Atena sentado sobre el suelo en el centro de su templo meditando iluminado por una tenue luz, su cabello es tan dorado como su armadura y sus párpados cerrados bloquean el contacto con sus grandes orbes.

"¡Tú eres Asmita, el Caballero de Virgo!"

El recién llegado lo decía más como una certeza que como una pregunta porque recién enfocaba sus ojos y se daba cuenta quién era… y al parecer no alcanzó a ver la expresión que le había producido.

" _Hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba, que no recordaba el sonido de mi propio nombre."_ Pensó en silencio.

"Soy Virgo Asmita, ¿tú eres el nuevo Caballero de Leo?" Preguntó con solemnidad.

"Leo Regulus, ese es mi nombre. ¡MUCHO GUSTO!" Dijo orgulloso de haberse ganado el derecho de custodiar uno de los doce templos de Atena, todo sea por la paz del mundo!

"Leo, estás haciendo demasiado ruido…" Puntualizó el rubio.

"Lo… ¡Lo siento!" su rostro se ruborizó avergonzado aunque sin perder la tranquilidad y sin moverse de su lugar.

"Fue solamente una observación. Sin duda tú eres poderoso y de la misma manera lo es tu voz, sentí que vibraba por todas partes desde el instante en que saliste de la recámara del Patriarca.

Regulus se sorprendió de las palabras de Asmita por haberse percatado de su presencia aunque haya sido espontáneo y Asmita tampoco era consciente que había estado atento a Regulus como a nadie en toda su vida. Por eso le llamaba tanto la atención al leonino, porque el Caballero de Virgo le parecía alguien muy solitario y que prefería quedarse al margen de la vida de los demás. Por algún motivo no buscaba relacionarse con nadie a pesar de llevar más tiempo en el Santuario, y para Regulus, que era su primer día, ya había conseguido que entablaran una conversación! ¡Qué maravilloso avance!

"Entiendo… debes ser muy fuerte porque puedes sentir lo que no podemos ver, ¿cierto?" The lion smiled happily.

Asmita comienza a sentir una extraña sensación que le recorre el cuerpo y hace que su rostro sienta una corriente de calor que no había experimentado antes.

" _¿Era esto apenarse? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Así de intensa debía sentirse aquella emoción? Regulus de Leo… ¿quién es en realidad?"_

Regulus era en verdad un prodigio, pudo comprenderlo apenas intercambiaron palabras.

" _Tan distraído estaba por la alegría de ser un Caballero Dorado que llegó hasta las puertas de la Casa de Virgo. Su voz es sencilla y honesta, me habla sin impedimento, sin importarle que yo no sea sociable, no le parezco aburrido._ _"_

Asmita aspiró profundamente.

" _Qué diferente, puedo sentir su mirada pero no es como la de los demás, no es pesada ni asediante; es pura, cálida y suave."_

En todo caso, Asmita quería calmar su mente y continuar alerta como era su costumbre, por eso, se esforzó en contener esa corriente de sentimientos que empezaban a surgir por la llegada del chico.

"Recorriste mucho camino para llegar hasta aquí; de todos modos, este es el templo de la doncella, el templo del león se encuentra más abajo."

Asmita sabía que debía actuar con responsabilidad ante un caballero dorado como él. Porque era su igual. Y aunque era muy estricto con las normas del Santuario y consigo mismo, su verdadero deseo era no dejarlo partir… sin embargo, tampoco gustaba dilatar el tiempo e interponerse si la intención de Regulus era irse, después de todo, ya estaba habituado a quedarse a solas flotando por el mundo con sus pensamientos.

Regulus comprendió la amabilidad en las cordiales palabras del esbelto y sensible caballero de Virgo por lo que lo saludó en respuesta y se dirigió al templo de Leo mientras Asmita sentía sus pies acariciar la superficie empedrada del suelo al tiempo que Regulus avanzaba. Entonces, el muchacho castaño giró sobre sí para mirar a Asmita una vez más ante la expresión de asombro de éste.

"¡Qué bueno! Ahora sé que vamos en la misma dirección. ~"

Asmita no lo podía ver, pero era capaz de percibir el viento desordenando los rizos del cabello color canela de Regulus y sus piernas moviéndose paso a paso con una nueva y amplia sonrisa que se extendía por su luminoso rostro.

Luego que siguió su camino, Asmita suspiró.

"Con que nos volveremos a encontrar. ~" Dijo en voz baja.

Y una sutil sonrisa apareció también en sus labios.

*::*::*


	2. Faith!

Everything started with that encounter in the rain. Ambos traíamos puesta nuestra armadura al momento de dejar el Santuario, y ambos también, estábamos empapados.

Estando en esa condición él volvió a encontrarme y su voz me 'salía de la nada' una vez más, como si el rumbo de cada uno de nosotros estuviese marcado en la misma dirección.

 _ **¡Asmita! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!**_

¡Sentir! El aire estaba helado y mi torso comenzaba a estremecerse con extremo vigor, y realizando un esfuerzo supremo logré contenerlo sin que viese como se agolpaba con cada violento latido de mi corazón; por otra parte, no creí que fuese provocado por el intenso frio, entonces, ¿qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

 ***::*::***

 __ _ **Chapter 2:**_

" _ **Faith!"**_

Azul ultramar, ese era el color del cielo antes de acabarse la noche. Todo alrededor se veía tan claro y apacible, y las estrellas con su luz intacta relucían como si esperaran ver el amanecer, en especial, una de ellas que provenía de la sexta casa del zodiaco.

Para el caballero de Virgo cada día representaba la alegría de acercarse a lo que había deseado tan intensa y verdaderamente.

 _ ****_ _ **«**_ _ **Cuando recuperes lo que realmente importa.**_ _ **»**_

Sí. Su maestro tenía razón. Sólo así, el continuo encierro rodeado de soledad y silencio, en el cual se había habituado a curar sus heridas entregándose a sus fuerzas, a su resolución, a sus plegarias, a su valor, y a pesar de su refinado estoicismo, a la dulce esperanza de alcanzar su sueño; y siempre teniendo la frente en alto ¡todo habrá valido la pena!

Asmita se encontraba de pie a las puertas de su recinto con un espectacular paisaje abierto frente a él: cada templo que precedía al suyo, rodeado de montañas y grandes rocas saliendo a flor de agua por hallarse Grecia cobijada por el océano. No era capaz de distinguirlo, mas sí de sentirlo.

Aquel joven buscaba que sus pensamientos fueran tan transparentes y claros como lo era el exterior. Pero, por ahora, debía atender los golpes que se habían hecho visibles en su cuerpo luego del enfrentamiento que tuvo. Levantó por última vez su rostro hacia el cielo y, un segundo más tarde, volvió a adentrarse a la parte más oscura de su templo.

Avanzó tan solo unos pasos, pues, de súbito, llegó a sus oídos un grito sediento de libertad.

 _ **"me esforzare! lo prometo! nunca me dare por vencido!"**_

El rubio giró sobre sí y sintió el delicado aleteo de una mariposa cuyas frágiles alas se batían luchando por sostenerse en contra del viento que soplaba con fuerza. Alentado por el sonido de aquella voz, respondió al instinto que lo impulso hacia delante, extendiendo sus manos para alcanzar a la pequeña criatura sin que ésta saliera lastimada.

Cubrió suavemente a la mariposa que tenía en su palma, dejando reposar sobre ella su otra mano. Y se quedó nuevamente pensativo.

Jamás había perdido la compostura, mucho menos de la manera en que acababa de hacerlo. Ni él mismo podía creerlo. Pero eso no importaba, no había tiempo, debía llevarla de vuelta a su lugar de origen para que pudiera recuperarse ya que el cansancio no le permitía volar.

El santo de Atena conocía bien que un animal indefenso y debilitado podría sanar si se le aplicaban los cuidados necesarios, pero lejos de su habitad no sobreviviría. Asi que, emprendió su marcha hacia las afueras de la villa.

 ***::*::***

" _Debió ser mi imaginación."_ Se dijo con nostalgia por el recuerdo de aquella voz que despertaba un sentimiento de dicha en el fondo de su alma, haciéndole sonreír en el pensamiento. A medida que avanzaba, se preparó para descartar la idea de que esa voz le pertenecía a _esa persona_ por mucho que deseara que lo fuese, ya que su templo se hallaba vacío cuando pasó por éste.

Al llegar a un campo tan verde como la más preciosa esmeralda, el caballero dorado liberó a la pequeña criatura posando sus manos sobre la hierba; confiaba que recuperaría su buena condición casi al instante, y así fue, pues cuando ésta batió sus alas y se elevó volando libremente entre las flores una grata sensación cubrió por entero a Asmita y lo hizo sonreír.

"¿Asmita de virgo es ahora protector de la naturaleza?" Le preguntó una voz masculina.

El rubio se puso de pie y encarándolo le respondió.

"Una vida es una vida, Caballero. ¿Cuál es el motivo que te trae a este lugar?"

Aquella figura se mostró como un bello joven de cabellos claros y reflejos celestes que parecían templados como crema del cielo, sus ojos se batían entre afilados y florecientes como una inocente rosa. Pero era precisamente por la casta a la que pertenecía, que Asmita lo reconoció.

"Quieras o no admitirlo, te preocupas mucho por la vida de los demás antes que por la tuya. Qué sentimental resultaste ser."  
"Sólo soy un ser humano, Piscis, ni mas ni menos." Replicó, disimulando su incomodidad. "Pero aún no contestas mi pregunta, ¿a qué has venido?"

La dura mirada de Albafica cedió al fin, siendo reemplazada por una fulgente ternura que rara vez se asomaba en su blanco rostro. Y al fin respondió.

"A ver la flor más hermosa de todas."

 ***::*::***


	3. Feelings!

_**Chapter 3:**_

 _ **"Feelings!"**_

Se zambulló profundo en sus pensamientos acomodándose sobre la hierba, perplejo y emocionado.

Conservaba el profuso recuerdo de lo que había sucedido instantes atrás, dejándole el gusto fascinante aunque sublime de un sueño convertido en una felicidad inesperada.

 _*::Flashback::*_

"¿Viniste a buscar a la más hermosa de las flores?" Asmita preguntó en un susurro.

"Y de hecho lo es." Contestó Albafica de pie sobre una gigante piedra, inmóvil y tranquilo, con una penetrante mirada dirigida a la tierra y al mar, aunque sus ojos veían solamente el magnífico ensueño que ante él se presentaba. "La más extraordinaria y fuerte que ha existido, nacida... de los más puros sentimientos que del corazón hayan salido.

El rubio debió reaccionar con una expresión fascinada a las palabras del santo dorado de Piscis, pues éste prosiguió con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

"Mi sangre me niega la posibilidad de atravesar las puertas a una vida humana normal; aun así, por escasa que parezca la presencia de bondad en ésta, la ilusión de ser acogido por ese dulce abrazo, hace a cualquier hombre soñar con alcanzar ese divino regalo.

El caballero de Virgo contuvo sus palabras. Su corazón también proyectaba aquella dolorosa sensación de alguien que ha sido solitario durante mucho tiempo y falto de cercanía a quien pudiera darle afecto; pero también irradiaba su disposición a proteger sus más preciados anhelos, y esa fe que había puesto en sus sueños era lo que le hacía acercarse a ellos con la fortaleza de un verdadero creyente.

Por esa razón, Asmita no respondió, porque temía que su corazón conmovido lo delatase dejando caer lagrimas ardientes por sus mejillas.

Como alguien que había pasado por el mismo sufrimiento, Piscis podía fácilmente adivinarle el pensamiento. Ya no cabía duda, el que se hubiesen topado no había sido coincidencia.

La brisa se volvía fría y corría sin pausa, las nubes grises se alzaban ahora sobre los dos caballeros que aun permanecían en el campo florido y, perla por perla, la lluvia comenzó a caer.

"¡Ah!" Albafica dio un suspiro. "Me gusta cuando llueve, porque el aire se limpia y se extiende a todas partes." Dijo en este punto dando un paso hacia adelante considerando que ya era hora de retirarse antes que la precipitación se convirtiera en tormenta. Bajó entonces su tímida mirada.

"Creí que podía encontrarla aquí porque éste es un mundo que no conocía, y, en cambio, mi intuición me trajo hasta aquí para encontrarme con otro tesoro."

El joven prosiguió su camino, inspirado por la repentina alegría de quien suela siempre con la libertad en compañía de un alma tan singular como la suya. Pero antes de poder marcharse, lo interrumpió Asmita, sonriendo.

"Tranquilo, Caballero." Le dijo. "Uno siempre tiene la certeza de creer, aun cuando las estrellas no puedan verse en el firmamento, ahí están y nunca desaparecerán. El fuego que estalla en su interior arde y brilla por el universo, donde los sueños trazan con luz su vuelo. Mira en las estrellas realizarse tus deseos, que el calor que el Cielo a la Tierra le brinda es un feliz comienzo."

Su cautivador mensaje colmado con la promesa de un día por fin ser liberado de su soledad le mostro una aurora de esperanza al dueño del jardín de rosas, quien podría gozar de su vida en paz y sin remordimientos. Éste era su nuevo legado, tanto simbólico como legítimo.

"Ese es el tesoro que te pertenece solo a ti. Rezare para que pronto te favorezca." Dijo Asmita, entera y sinceramente.

"Eres amigo mío, Asmita, y tuyo seré a la vez. Por lo que, la fortuna que cultivan tus palabras, compartida será también."

 _*::Fin del Flashback::*_

Amanece, y la vida en el campo despierta.

Era un día soleado con tonos cenicientos. Solamente quedaba esperar a que amainase poco a poco la lluvia, y Virgo sabía lo que era esperar. Había pasado tantos años concentrando sus fuerzas en la solidez de su cuerpo y de su pensamiento que nunca antes hubiera imaginado estar tan próximo a la libertad a la que tan fervientemente se aferraba.

 _"La felicidad no es una riqueza fantasiosa, es mas bien, fantastica."_ Declaro para sus adentros, fiándose de que existía en realidad una prueba concluyente para ésta; pero él no exigía mas, se contentaba con saber que era verdadera.

 _ **"¡Asmita! ¿Te sientes bien?"**_

En esta recíproca situación a ambos los sorprendió su encuentro.

El joven podía percibir el agua de las hebras castañas del cabello mojado del ateniense, que goteaba hasta su semblante impregnado de reluciente simpatía, risueño, sin signos del paso de la pena ni la tristeza por su rostro. Esa aura pura que emanaba hacia vibrar todo su temple arduamente trabajado.

Y para quien lo vislumbraba, con la fisonomía de unos doce años, de alguien que es joven y feliz, su asombro era semejante al de aquel muchacho de cabellera tan larga y dorada, cuya belleza era comparable a su madurez espiritual y a la elegancia de sus formas.

Una vez protegidos por el follaje de los manzanos, que extendían sus ramas repletas de flores sobre sus cabezas; volvió el chico a enfocar su atención en su acompañante.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?" Pregunto al verlo sangrar. "¡Ah, aguarda!" El castaño se apresuró en abrir la pequeña caja que traía entre sus manos y extrajo de ésta algunos vendajes y uno que otro remedio natural para aplicarle a sus heridas que todavía saltaban a la vista.

Entretanto, el hindú, con una mano apoyada en el pecho trataba de ahogar los latidos de su corazón que empujaban con fuerza extraordinaria la sangre que circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

Sin sospechar que era el culpable de acelerar la respiración del virgiano, de pronto tomo la mano en la que se apoyaba, pues era preciso atenderlo lo mejor posible. ¡Qué aliviado se hubiese sentido porque el pequeño muchacho no notase los golpes hendidos en su pecho!, pero el contacto de sus dedos curando la piel de sus mejillas eran caricias para un alma fatigada más suaves que si hubiesen sido hechas por los pétalos de una flor.

"Suéltame... Regulus" Entonces, el león fijo la mirada en su interlocutor. ¿Estaba delirando o le había llamado por su nombre? De cualquier modo, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de exquisita dulzura.

"Debiste resistir una batalla muy dura porque tu corazón palpita muy fuerte." Bastó con que Regulus acercara el rostro al suyo para que la sangre de Asmita coloreara notablemente sus mejillas. Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Asmita, porque lo siguiente que sintió fue su frente siendo despejada de sus cabellos y tocada delicadamente por la propia frente del león que trataba de tomarle la temperatura.

"Por eso vine a buscarte después de salir del templo de Sagitario con las medicinas que mi tío me había dado. Fue en ese momento que te vi atrapar la mariposa que llevabas en tus manos, así que supuse que vendrías aquí."

 _"Esa voz... eso quiere decir que ¡eras tú!"_

Regulus, de hecho, apenas si había regresado de su viaje al cumplir con la misión que le había sido encomendada, cuando fue solicitado por Sísifo de Sagitario. El arquero condujo a su sobrino hasta su templo y, como muestra de su genuino desprendimiento, le entrego un preparado de medicamentos que había apartado para entregárselo a su retorno, a lo que el leonino le respondió con un agradecimiento y un movimiento de cabeza con ademan amistoso.

El castaño le inspiraba profunda confianza y, a consecuencia del afecto que Regulus demostró a Asmita, fueron también aflorando sus sentimientos por él... que ya habían surgido desde el primero momento en que se vieron.

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¿Por qué me ayudas? Nos acabamos de conocer."

"¡Porque los caballeros debemos ser unidos entre nosotros!" Respondió con tono enérgico. "Y..." Sus palabras cobraron un matiz de profunda seriedad. "...porque me agrada estar contigo."

"Yo suelo _estar_ por mi cuenta" Su lógica no le permitía permanecer más tiempo a merced de su encanto, pero en nada cambiaba el hecho de que le había despertado sonrisas y más agitación en su corazón.

"¡Entonces sé feliz, porque desde ahora seré yo quien este junto a ti! ^^"

Desde aquel instante se entregaron a la felicidad que ahora compartían. Asmita ya no estaría solo, más que con la dicha que Regulus le transmitía y que de él recibía por igual su querido león.


	4. Flower!

Ésta es la tercera parte de un capítulo que iba a ser originalmente uno y lo dividí porque quería publicarlo ya! Estaba casi listo y no quería demorarme más!

Cuando lo escribí, me di cuenta que me había salido de la manera en la que siempre quise expresarme, así, tan fluido y como si se tratara de soñar pero distinto, es decir, no como algo que parece irreal al principio y luego se concreta (¡lo cual es perfecto! u!), mas bien, que era como despertar en la ilusión que es verdadera y mágica y con lazos tan fuertes que uno no se tiene que despertar para vivirlo porque ya está ahí!

Si es tan bello sentirlo en sueños al dormir y disfrutarlo, pues es también muy hermoso saber que está pasando justo ahora, justo aquí! verdad? n n haha!

Escuché que cuando uno está lleno de amor, las palabras tienen el poder de sanar, así digamos la 'receta' sin ser exacta o al pie de la letra, pero sí sirve! Y una de las tantas maravillas del _**amor**_ es que da frutos y crece y crece y se expande y llega a todos nosotros!

El caballero Albafica es testigo de este inmenso sentimiento que nació en el fondo de dos corazones tan puros y limpios como el suyo, y que además de corresponderse entre ellos, son capaces de contagiar a todo el mundo! Porque el amor habita en tu interior y en todas partes!

 ***::*::***

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

" _ **Flower!"**_

Esa noche, el caballero de Piscis regresó al lugar en el que había hablado con Asmita. Se sentó a apreciar las estrellas, solo bajo la mano de Dios. Y sin embargo, sentía una extraña emoción inspirada por el manto nocturno escrito con diamantes que lo cubría a él y a cuanto existiera en aquella tierra.

Había encontrado paz en las palabras de su amigo, era algo nuevo y diferente para él, tan extraño y fascinante que Albafica cerró sus ojos y se sonrió.

" _Ahora creo que hice bien. Me alegra mucho haber venido."_

Y un resplandor suave y vivo brotó en ese momento. Ello y el fresco aroma de las delicadas flores del campo avivaron sus sentidos provocándole gran exaltación al guardián de los _lazos rojos_.

La vegetación del campo, que era un mundo desbordante de majestuosidad y verdor pareció cobrar un especial significado.

El manzano era un árbol que se desarrollaba en armonía con el ritmo anual del Sol como ningún otro. De éste, sus flores formaban cinco pétalos de color rosa por fuera y blanco por dentro, dejando al descubierto la forma de estrella del corazón de la manzana al volverse fruto; éstas se desprendían de las frondosas ramas y fueron lanzadas por los aires, inermes y preciosas, distribuyendo una nívea capa de pétalos sobre el santo dorado.

El hermoso caballero los contempló un instante con una sonrisa dulce y melancólica, él reconoció la señal que le avisaba con esperanza que su deseo finalmente iba a ser cumplido. El cosmo de Leo y Virgo habían irradiado con su calor a la _verde doncella_ y, filtrándose en ella, sus flores hicieron resurgir el verdadero poder del cosmo que yacía en el interior de Albafica, purificándolo a él y a sus sublimes rosas.

 ***::*::***

Frente a un humilde puesto de flores, llegaba andando un caballero en traje dorado; su andar era bastante pausado y estilizado, y con esa misma tranquilidad se adelantaba enseguida al lado de la mujer esbelta y hermosa de largos cabellos celestes que ofrecía sus flores a todo el que por ahí pasaba.

"Quiero comprar una rosa." Le dijo esta frase sin temor de acercarse y ser admirado por un grupo de curiosos que no acostumbraban ver a tan misterioso extranjero por aquellas calles.

"Por supuesto. Aquí tiene." Le entregó enseguida una que se veía delicada, tanto como las mano que la habían regado; su tallo era largo, estaba a medio abrir y su perfume flotaba por el aire como si tuviera movimiento propio.

"Mis rosas son las mejores, de hecho, son las más hermosas de toda Grecia. Espero que le guste." Habló en un instante de inspirado encanto por un feliz recuerdo.

Esta flor, cuya vida glorificaba la gracia y el amor con que la habían nutrido, desbordaba belleza y bondad, las mismas que se hallan en un corazón sincero.

"¿Cuál es su precio?" Preguntó el desconocido.

"Cualquiera que usted quiera darle." Fue la sencilla respuesta de la mujer.

Luego de estas palabras, el joven creyó advertir que la vendedora le estaba haciendo una especie de prueba, puesto que, una flor de ese tipo tendría un costo incalculable.

Entonces, él le contestó:

"Para alguien cuya vida es entregada a la sociedad, al poder y la influencia que ejerce debido a las riquezas de que dispone, una sola moneda significa nada. En cambio, para alguien humilde, que sabe apreciar lo que tiene, una moneda lo es todo. Al igual que esta rosa, no se puede calcular su valor por el precio del dinero, sino porque el valor intrínseco que ésta posee es el mismo que el valor sentimental que uno le atesora."

Después de entregarle y valiosa moneda que la muchacha recibió asombrada, el caballero dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes le dijo con una sonrisa.

"El jardín que antes era una jaula, ahora es tu hogar. Siempre que nazcan tus rosas y ellas crezcan junto a ti, encontrarás quien sonría a tu lado."

"Tu manera de dar las gracias es muy curiosa, Asmita de Virgo." Se alegraba de recibir sus buenos deseos a la vez que de pronunciar su nombre."

"Al igual que la tuya, afortunado Albafica de Piscis." Dijo Asmita con un acento más blando.

"Y soy yo quien debe dártelas, por eso pensé en ofrecértela como un regalo." Inclinó su cabeza observando la rosa que sostenía Asmita con sumo cuidado. "Pero entendí que por honrar tus principios, no la aceptarías sin dar algo a cambio."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada." Repuso Virgo, convencido de la sinceridad de su amigo. "Bastaba con mirar en tu interior para que encontraras tu libertad. El sol ha salido para ti, ¡Felicitaciones!"

Le hizo un saludo como despedida y siguió de vuelta al Santuario. Y mientras avanzaba, sus facciones expresaron otro tipo de sentimiento, pero Albafica no se dio cuenta del gesto, pues el rubio estaba volteado de espaldas.

" _El Sol ha salido para mí, y uno muy especial para ti también, ¿no es cierto, Asmita?"_ Rió satisfecho viéndolo alejarse a la distancia.

El santo de Virgo inclinó su rostro, como hablándole a la flor que estrechaba entre sus manos; y bajo los ardientes rayos del día, se sumergió en los recuerdos que el mismo a quien iba destinada la rosa le había dejado indeleblemente escritos en su mente y en su corazón.

" _Puedes ser solamente una persona para el mundo, pero para una persona… tú eres el mundo."_

 ***:::::*:::::***


	5. Happy Birthday!

___**¿Escuchas eso?**_

 _ **Memorias floreciendo cuando a lo lejos se escucha una melodía.**_

 _ **Recuerdos inmortales que despiertan la luz a la que pertenecen, hechos de sueños y felicidad.**_

 _ **Todo ello es un regalo para mí, porque antes de conocerte a ti, nada fue importante.**_ __

*::*::*

" _ **Blue Dream"**_ _~ Saint Seiya 2_ _nd_ _Ending Song, intérprete Hironobu Kageyama._

*::*::*

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

" _ **Happy Birthday!"**_

Con los aplausos de todos los presentes él abrió sus ojos, como despertando de un largo y profundo sueño, mas cuando lo hizo, sintió que inconfundiblemente comenzaba de nuevo a soñar.

"¡Felicidades!"

Un abrazo inesperado sobre su espalda por parte de Tenma, casi hizo caer del susto al castaño, provocando una simpática carcajada en su tío y a la vez maestro, quien claramente notó como su rostro se coloreaba de un rojo muy intenso.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, y los caballeros se divertían en el Templo de Leo, encantados por la amable hospitalidad de sus anfitriones.

La fiesta había llegado a su punto más emocionante cuando las luces se las velas se encendieron y el pastel era llevado al centro del salón en brazos de Sísifo y El Cid. Las voces de los caballeros de oro y bronce completaban la celebración para el joven león entonando al unísono la más estruendosa y rozagante canción de cumpleaños! n n

Todo se volvió más ruidoso cuando Regulus sopló las velas, pero eso era la mejor parte, que todos disfrutaran el momento con soltura y entusiasmo, y Regulus en verdad agradecía su presencia lleno de alegría y repartiendo a todos una sonrisa.

Shion y Albafica se unieron al grupo trayendo refrescos y los dulces que más le gustaban a Regulus, mientras los demás se preparaban para comer el pastel.

Tenma y Yato corrieron a pedir una porción, dejando a Regulus quedarse solo un instante, mirando con interés a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien en especial.

"Relájate un poco más." Sísifo se acercó a palmear sus hombros. "Amo tu mirada soñadora pero, a veces, más que soñar parece que extrañas algo. ¿No eres feliz con tus amigos en el Santuario?" Le preguntó legítimamente preocupado.

El castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Las palabras de Sísifo obtuvieron una impresión bastante acertada de los sentimientos que abrigaba, aunque había confiado en que nadie los hubiese podido descubrir.

"Oh no, no es eso. Todos son agradables conmigo." Su mano recorrió la parte superior de su cabeza, haciendo volar graciosamente el confeti que había caído en su cabello. "Sólo a veces parece que lo extraño de más…"

Al ver su expresión, el guardián de Sagitario comprendió algo que sabía muy bien, que la persona a la que se refería se trataba del caballero de Virgo. Uno de los santos más serios y enigmáticos del Santuario, pero que compartía con Regulus un lazo forjado con el tiempo cada vez más fuerte!

El castaño continuó apacible, aunque sus palabras estaban impregnadas de nostalgia.

"…Y no estoy seguro de si eso sería de ayuda para él, últimamente lo veo muy cómodo estando solo, como cuando lo vi la primera vez."

"Regulus." Su rostro se enfrentó al suyo, mostrando toda la solemnidad posible. "Debes creer en Asmita, y sobre todo, debes creer en que él vendrá."

En ese momento, ambos se olvidaron de hablar. Desde el Templo de Leo el atardecer se encendía en una cálida luz frente a sus ojos.

Regulus creyó que soñaba, cuando en ese preciso instante el sexto custodio se presentó en el salón; fue entonces que todos le abrieron paso al caballero que acostumbraba caminar solo.

Aun cuando el Sol no brillara, aunque se hallaran inmersos en la soledad; el amor, aun en un susurro, rompería ese silencio en el que ambos caballeros, y el mismo Sísifo, ocultaban sus sentimientos.

Asmita estaba a merced de las múltiples ráfagas de luz dorada que resaltaban su figura y su largo cabello suelto a medida que se acercaba. Ante su forma naturalmente distinta de ver el mundo, el cálido cosmos de Regulus se distinguía maravillosamente de entre todos ellos, como la expresión viva de su alegría plasmada en su alma; y ya fuesen sus cabellos castaños tocando libremente su blanca tez, sus grandes ojos puros y de un color azul profundo, sus labios casi deseando permanecer más tiempo en esa muda contemplación, o su expresión todavía más reluciente que su armadura, en fin, el príncipe griego lucía verdaderamente deslumbrante.

Regulus se apresuró hacia Asmita con una gran y perdurable sonrisa, llamándolo por su nombre. El rubio por su parte, se encontraba de pie aguardando por él. Hacía mucho que se habían visto por última vez.

"¡Asmita, me alegra tanto verte al fin! ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!" Exclamó el castaño.

Asmita agradeció la bienvenida sonriendo suavemente. El león no cambiaba en nada.

"Recuerda que lo prometí. Que mi primera visita sería para ti."

Regulus soltó una risita melódica. Había estado esperando semanas por su reencuentro, aunque no había sido el único.

"Y porque hoy es un día muy especial… me gustaría darte un obsequio."

Asmita se movió inclinándose hacia Regulus, logrando que su cara estuviera a la altura de su rostro, mientras extendía su brazo ofreciéndole la rosa que protegía cuidadosamente bajo su capa.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, querido Regulus."

La frase que Asmita pronunció, más que bonita, no pudo ser más significativa. Al no poder expresar en sus ojos que consideraba al caballero de Leo como el ser humano más extraordinario que había conocido en toda su vida y que, además de ser un muchacho valiente y lleno de luz, para Virgo él era alguien invaluable.Y por él, daría cualquier cosa por permanecer a su lado.

El león rozó la mano de Asmita, tomando la preciosa rosa roja, acomodándola sentimentalmente junto a su corazón.

De repente, advirtió que Asmita le hablaba de nuevo, solicitando el honor de invitarlo a bailar. Regulus no supo contestar más que con una _exclamación_ , precisamente cuando sintió la piel de sus mejillas encenderse hasta cubrir sus orejas. Fue una muestra de encanto tan dulce que, a pesar que el rubio no pudo notarla, sí pudo interpretar aquella exclamación como una respuesta.

Sus pasos se siguieron de cerca hacia el interior del recinto, y juntando sus manos, con los ojos brillando por la emoción, el corazón de Regulus se llenó de felicidad.

Asmita sonreía. Poco a poco, el poder de su cosmos se encendió envolviendo al caballero con él, oyéndose ahora una canción que emanaba de su propio espíritu.

 _ ***::: Blue Dream**_

 _ **Secreto interior**_

 _ **Universo, intersección de dos**_

 _ **Blue Dream**_

 _ **Todo cambiará**_

 _ **Y tus sueños se realizarán.**_

Cada detalle, cada delicada forma debía ser perfecta. No lo pensó, y posó una de sus manos sobre su cintura, recorriendo lentamente su espalda con los dedos hasta descansar en la curva de ésta, ya que confiaba más en el tacto y en su conocimiento de la figura amada que sus ojos bien desearían retratar.

 _ **Quiero revelar todo de mí,**_

 _ **No disfrazar la verdad**_

 _ **No...**_

 _ ***Vivirá el profundo amor.**_

 _ **Yo lucharé siempre así.**_

 _ **Uhh Uhh Uhhh...**_

 _ **Vivirá el profundo amor.**_

 _ **No importa, yo sé vivir.**_

Grácil y diestro bailaba, aun con los ojos cerrados. A veces con una sonrisa, otras tantas deteniéndose para continuar cantando hasta sonreír de nuevo, concentrado al máximo en la armonía que entre ellos existía, y que le hacía ser más cuidadoso aún uniendo su mano con la suya.

"¿Desde cuándo los caballeros saben cantar y bailar?"

Al igual que todos, Tenma se preguntaba qué habría despertado aquel inesperado gesto de afecto hacia el león.

"Desde que… no lo sé. Los santos de oro son personas capaces de hacer eso y más."

"¿Qué se supone que quisiste decir con eso, Yato?" Exclamó el inquieto Pegaso, siendo silenciado rápidamente por su amigo, que continuó hablando en voz baja.

"No quise decir nada, simplemente una persona no por ser algo en especial se le niega el poder hacer otra cosa."

"No sólo estamos versados en el arte de la guerra, sino también en disciplinas para enriquecer el talento y otras aptitudes. Después de todo, Athena Parthenos es diosa de las artes además de la Guerra Justa."

Una voz masculina detrás de sus oídos hizo que a los dos se les erizara la piel, para luego descubrir a Albafica de Piscis curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, intentando, sin mucho éxito, no reír por la broma.

Regulus sonrió para sí, apoyándose en los brazos de Asmita, siguiendo sus movimientos y admirando cada gesto que nacía del rostro del rubio, generando una cálida sensación en su interior.

El mundo alrededor no existía para ellos.

 _ **Sueña un eterno amor**_

 _ **Tan sublime como la creación**_

 _ **Sueña, vuela como yo.**_

 _ **La verdad del cielo te cubrió.**_

 _ **Quiero transformar todo de mí,**_

 _ **Renacer en libertad.**_

 _ **Ohh!**_

 _ **Vivirá el profundo amor.**_

 _ **Yo lucharé siempre así.**_

 _ **Uhh Uhh Uhhh...**_

 _ **Vivirá el que crea en el amor.**_

 _ **Eternamente vivir.**_

 _ **Vivirá el profundo amor.**_

 _ **No importa, yo sé vivir.**_

 _ **Uhh Uhh Uhhh!...**_

 _ **Vivirá el que crea en el amor.**_

 _ **Eternamente vivir. :::***_

*::*::*


End file.
